The Love Pentagon
by chicks4aragornunite
Summary: Lilly likes Oliver who likes Miley who likes Jake Ryan. And where does Jackson fit into all of this? Okay, I stink at summaries. Just R&R, please!
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Okay, this is my second Hannah Montana fic…I hope you like it! (And I hope I actually finish it!) Anyway, R&R please! Thanks.**

"He loves me…" Lilly Truscott plucked a petal. "He loves me not." She glared at the flower, now containing only two petals. "He loves me not…again." Throwing it on the ground, she selected a strand of her long blond hair and began to chew on it. She knew it was a disgusting habit, but she was so frustrated!

Why wouldn't he notice her? It was painfully obvious that she had a crush on him…that is, to everyone with two eyes and at least one functioning brain cell…EXCEPT the object of her affection! She chewed harder.

"Lilly, stop it, that's disgusting," Miley Stuart appeared beside her best friend. "No guy is worth that nasty habit, especially Oliver."

"Name one guy that is more worth it than Oliver" Lilly sighed. "And he has no clue I exist."

"Tell me about it" Miley said, "Jake Ryan makes me so mad I want to scream. Why won't he notice me?"

"Oh come on, Miles, he's only in love with you," Lilly rolled her eyes. "At least you will get your happy ending…while I die an old maid"

Miley laughed. "I will not let you die an old maid, Lilly. We'll get you a guy, and if it's not Oliver, it will be someone better."

"There is no one better. Not for me, anyway."

"Okay, now you're depressing me. We are going to the beach NOW." Miley grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her up.

Groaning, Lilly followed.

Pushing his dark hair away from his face, Oliver Oaken scanned the beach once more. Where were they? Miley and Lilly were supposed to be there an hour ago!

"How hard is it to get ready to go to the beach?" he muttered, writing in the sand with his toe. "They probably got distracted…talking about boys or clothes or something else girly. I really need some guy friends."

He looked down at the ground. A name written in the sand jumped out at him. _Miley Stuart_.

Quickly rubbing the name out and hoping no one saw, he sat down, hoping his feelings wouldn't betray him again.

_Miley Stuart_

She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. But she didn't love him…as more than a brother or a pet fish, anyway. He started to throw rocks into the waves.

_Miley Stuart._

He didn't know how much longer he could hide his feelings for her. Her large, expressive eyes haunted him day and night. He had to tell her how he felt.

_But she'll reject you._

He shuddered at the thought. He couldn't lose her. No, he had to pretend to be nothing more than a friend. Maybe someday she would love him, but today was not that day.

"Oliver!" He turned around to see Miley running towards him. Oliver's heart flipped over in his chest.

"Hi Miley," He squeaked. "Where's Lilly?"

"At my house. She was taking so long to get ready, I left without her. She should be here soon" Miley smiled inwardly, not telling him that he was the reason Lilly was taking so long just to go to the beach.

Oliver nodded dumbly, trying and failing miserably to act casual around her.

Miley studied Oliver. He was cute, sure, but not really a heartthrob. Not like Jake, anyway. But still, she would do whatever it took to get Lilly and Oliver together, or find her a better guy…and maybe get Jake Ryan for herself while she was at it.


	2. Close Encounters of a Jackson Stuart

"Miley?" Lilly walked out of her friend's 'Hannah Closet'. Seeing a note on the dresser, she picked it up and read

_Lilly,_

_Went ahead without you. Come on down to the beach when you're ready._

_Miley_

Lilly sighed at Miley's short attention span. Grabbing her bag, she left the room and ran into Jackson Stuart, Miley's older brother.

"Where's the fire, Lilly?" Jackson said, steadying her so she wouldn't fall. "You should watch where you're going. You messed up my hair!" Quickly, he pulled out his 'sculpting spray' and started hosing it everywhere…everywhere, that is, except where it belonged, on his head. Or better yet, judging by the smell, in the bottle.

"Oh, gross, Jackson! Are you trying to kill me?" Lilly gagged.

"Oh, calm down. It isn't that bad," Jackson laughed.

"You smell like a wet dog!"

"But a very cute wet dog, right?" He said, grinning.

"No, just an ordinary, smelly, wet dog." Lilly laughed with him. Jackson was such a goofball.

Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, Jackson said "So where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"The beach," Lilly said, avoiding his eyes.

"The beach, huh?" Jackson gave her a once-over. "You look pretty fancy to just be going to the beach." Pausing, he grinned knowingly. "Who's the boy?"

Lilly turned several shades of red. "There is no boy."

"Yeah, sure Lilly. That's why you're turning redder than a sunburned tomato"

"You shut up, Jackson Stuart!" Lilly punched him in the arm and stalked out of the house.

Jackson rubbed the sore spot. "Whoever he is," he said to himself, "She's got it bad for him."


	3. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana **

**A/N-Thanks to everybody who has reviewed thus far! I love you all! And as canucksgirl so aptly pointed out, this would technically be a love PENTAGON, but I obviously cannot count, so I will not bother to change the title. But I'm glad there are people who CAN count! Good job! Keep reviewing and I'll try to update regularly…**

Chapter 3

Lilly stormed down the beach. _That darn Jackson_, she said to herself. _He thinks he's so smart. I have half a mind to…_

"Lilly!"

Lilly turned around and turned bright red. She had been so busy thinking about stupid Jackson, she had walked right by Miley and Oliver. _Great, another reason for Oliver to think I'm an idiot,_ she mentally groaned.

"Hey guys," she said, walking back to them. "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

Miley shot her a teasing smirk. "I'm suddenly really hungry, Lilly, I'm gonna go get a pretzel." And off she ran, leaving Lilly alone with Oliver.

Oliver stared at his feet. He had known Lilly since they were both in diapers, but lately it had become increasingly awkward to talk to her. He couldn't tell her how he felt about Miley, she would laugh at him…and she had been acting extremely shy around him lately. Maybe it was just him.

Lilly searched frantically for something—anything!—to talk about. _Why am I such an idiot?_ She scolded herself. She could feel her cheeks starting to turn red again.

"Hey, what's Jackson doing here?" Oliver's voice shattered the silence. Lilly looked behind her to see Jackson jogging their way.

"What does he want?" She groaned.

"Hey, Oliver, Lilly," Jackson said, slightly out of breath.

"Hey Jackson, Miley went that way." Lilly said, willing him to leave.

"Actually Lilly, I was looking for you. Can I talk to you?"

Lilly glared at him. How dare he insult her and then tear her away from Oliver? The nerve of that boy!

"Fine." She and Jackson walked several feet away. "How long have you been spying on us, Jackson?" She whispered angrily.

"Long enough to see you drool all over Oliver," Jackson smirked. "I had no idea that you had the hots for Smokin' Okin!"

"I do not!" She lunged at Jackson, catching him by surprise and knocking him over.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Jackson said.

Lilly crossed her arms. "Why are you here, Jackson? I know you didn't come to make fun of me."

Jackson stood up and brushed himself off. "If you must know, you left your sunglasses at my house when you ran out. I was just trying to return them like a good citizen, and you tackle me! I'm glad you're not a guy, you'd be one mean football player, Truscott!"

Lilly held her breath. She refused to let this annoying pest think he was funny. "Well then give me my sunglasses and go away!"

"If I wasn't such a good-natured guy, I'd be hurt!" Jackson clutched his heart in a mock faint. Then he sobered and asked, "Do you really like Oliver, Lilly?"

Lilly sighed. "Yes, okay? Yes, I like Oliver. Now would you leave me alone?" Turning around, she started to walk away.

Jackson caught her arm. "Does he know?"

Lilly blinked hard. "No."

"Well, I could help you, if you want."

"Why would you help me, Jackson?"

"Because you're obsessing over him, and I want you to get this guy before you get an ulcer. Now come over to my house tomorrow afternoon and we'll get started."

"What do you want out of this, Jackson? You can't be doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

Jackson smiled "Well, now that you mention it, there is this awesome stereo system I want for my car…"

Lilly backed away. "Now hold on, you're the one with a job…"

Jackson shrugged. "Well if you don't want my help…" he started to walk away.

"Jackson, wait!" Lilly went after him. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. She said to herself. "Okay Jackson, I'll pay half. Half, do you hear me?"

"Sounds good to me," Jackson stuck out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Lilly groaned and shook his hand. "Deal."


	4. Pretzels and Zombie Slayers

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hannah Montana**

**A/N-Okay, I know I just updated today but my account was being stupid and wouldn't let me upload documents, so chapter 3 should have been up about three days ago…**

Chapter 4

_Meanwhile, Miley is getting a pretzel…_

"Miley, you're a genius!" Miley congratulated herself as she took a bite out of her big, cheesy pretzel. "Lilly will probably kill me later, but she needs to get a move on if she wants Oliver…"

"Hey, Miley," a familiar voice behind her said. Miley whirled around, her pretzel hanging halfway out of her mouth. Jake Ryan smirked at her. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's impolite to talk to yourself with your mouth full?"

Miley cringed inwardly. She quickly chewed and swallowed. "Hi Jake," she muttered.

"You don't sound too happy to see me."

"No, I mean yes, I mean…"

"And you have cheese on your face."

Mortified, Miley grabbed a napkin and wiped her face furiously. "Jake Ryan, do you get a kick out of making me look like an idiot?"

"Not at all. You just make it so much fun, I can't help myself!"

"You are such a…"

"Hottie?" He said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"No, I was thinking…a royal pain in the butt…or an egomaniac…" Miley said, punching him playfully.

"All true, all true." Jake smiled, then sobered. "Miley, I need to talk to you about something…"

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S JAKE RYAN!" a girl screamed. At the sound of his name, people seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Jake took off running, leaving Miley to be trampled in the sand.

Miley scowled. "Darn people and their obsession with zombie slayers…" she muttered.


	5. Dear Diary More Secrets

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hannah Montana**

**A/N-Dang, it's been forever since I've updated…sorry about that. I'd really like to finish this story, so I'll try to be better about the whole motivation thing. But the thing is, I don't plan out my stories, so it's just kind of flying out of nowhere. I hope I don't screw up too badly, haha. So with that said, **

Chapter 5

_From the Diary of Lilly Truscott_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written forever, but I've never been the type to write down everything that happens to me. Mostly because nothing happens to me. Especially where Oliver is concerned._

_Oliver. Why do I like him? I don't even know how it happened…I mean, it's not like he's changed. He's just gotten taller, goofier, and…well, Miley would probably say more dense. She thinks he's a complete donut for not noticing that I like him. I'm not so sure. Maybe all guys are just that clueless. I wouldn't know. It's not like I've ever really had a boyfriend._

_I don't know if I'm doing the right thing by having Jackson help me. It's not like he has a girlfriend, and it's not like he would be really helpful. I should really have Miley help me…but she's all wrapped up with Zombie Slayer problems. I actually think that I started liking Oliver after I realized that Miley liked Jake…_

Lilly chewed on her pen. Why was she having Jackson help her anyway? Why did he even care? Did he need a hobby or something?

_I haven't told Miley about Jackson helping me. She would freak out, definitely. I can't say I blame her, Jackson is…well, Jackson. I'll probably regret going to him for help, but I'm so desperate, I'll try anything._

Lilly's cell phone shattered her thoughts. She slammed her diary shut and shoved it under her pillow, as if the person on the other end knew what she had just written. She checked the caller ID. Miley.

"Hey, what's up?" her best friend sounded bummed.

"Not much, just writing in my diary…what's up with you? I can't believe that you left me like that with Oliver…it was so embarrassing…I couldn't think of a single thing to say, and then Jackson showed up and…"

"Wait, Jackson showed up? What did HE want?" Miley's voice sounded disgusted, as it usually did when she talked about her brother.

"I left my sunglasses at your house, and he returned them to me. He couldn't have picked a worse time." Lilly sighed.

Miley echoed Lilly's sigh. "Well if it makes you feel better, I totally humiliated myself in front of Jake, and then got trampled by his fans, to boot. But I can't believe that Jerkson did that to you! Wait til I get ahold of that…" Suddenly, there were muffled voices on the other end. A few minutes later, Miley said, "Lilly, I gotta go…Hannah has a party to go to. Does Lola want to go?"

Lilly looked at her watch. "Um, not this time, Miley. My mom's getting on my case about homework, and I have to finish it before I go anywhere."

"Okay, well I'll call you later, then."

"Bye…" Lilly hung up. She had just lied to her best friend. But how could she tell her that she was ditching her to hang out with her doofus of a brother? No, she had to keep this a secret. Going to Jackson for dating advice was humiliating. She couldn't tell Miley. She couldn't tell anyone.


	6. Not My Party, But I'll Cry If I Want To

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I am simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement.**

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated for awhile. Since a lot of stuff has happened on the actual show, here is how life is working in my story.**

**Jake and Miley have never gotten together. **

**Jake does not know that Miley is Hannah Montana**

**Lilly has never had a boyfriend**

**They are in high school, simply because I can work better with the characters that way than if they were in middle school.**

**If I find that other aspects of my story kind of clash with the show, I will be sure to point that out at the beginning of future chapters. Now, on with the story…**

CHAPTER 6

Miley wandered around the room with a Diet Coke in her hand. Ever since she had told Lilly about her 'other identity,' she found it extremely awkward to do Hannah things without her. True, Lola was still considered very uncool by most of her friends, but she definitely made these parties more interesting. Miley leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh that made her blond Hannah bangs fly up momentarily. _Ill just call her. I won't keep her on the phone long since she has homework…but I bet she would like to know that I miss her._

"Hannah!" a voice shattered her thoughts. Mileys head snapped up to see Tracy running as fast as her expensive heels would let her. Tracy was followed by Brielle Mason, a sixteen-year-old actress who was new to the life of 'fame and fortune.' 

"Hannah! I am soooooooo glad you could make it!" Tracy gushed, not sparing a bit of her usual drama. "Where's your _friend_?" she wrinkled her nose, not bothering to hide her distaste for Lola.

Miley forced a smile. "Lola is in Europe for a few weeks visiting her cousins. She sends her best, though. She told me to tell you that we all simply _must_ get together when she comes back to the States! She was thinking maybe shopping or going to a day spa…what do you think?"

She was lying through her teeth, of course. But she couldn't help herself. It was too amusing to watch Tracy wrestle with her options. Was shopping and being pampered worth being seen with the _unrefined_ Lola? Miley bit her tongue, trying not to giggle at Tracy's horrified face. Tracy was one of her best Hannah friends, but honestly, she could be such a snob!

"I'll have to check my schedule," Tracy finally choked out with a horrified look on her face. 

Brielle grinned at Miley, knowing what she was doing. "How is Lola? Tell her I loved how she did her hair at Tracy's party…I am so jealous that she can experiment with so many colors! I would do that myself, but most people aren't willing to hire an actress with cherry red or bright purple hair." she giggled and flipped her own chocolate brown hair over her shoulder

Miley smiled a real smile this time. She really liked Brielle. She was so genuine, so unaffected by the pressures of a life in the spotlight. "I'll be sure to tell her, Brielle. In fact, why don't you come with us on our little outing? I'm sure Lola would be glad to see you."

Before Brielle could answer, Tracy clamped onto Miley's arm like a vice. "Ow, Trace, Hannah needs her arm," Miley complained.

Tracy wasn't listening to a word Miley said "Jake Ryan is here!" she hissed excitedly in Miley's ear. "He is soooooo dreamy! Oh Hannah, I am soooooo jealous that you got to work with him! Oh my GOSH! He's coming over here! Introduce me, Hannah, pleeeeeeeeeease!"

"Seriously, Tracy, my arm?" Miley wrenched her arm away from Tracy's perfectly manicured fingers. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Sure enough, there was Jake Ryan in all his zombie slaying glory. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to calm her sudden adrenaline rush. Hannah didn't like Jake Ryan, Miley did. Jake didn't know who Hannah really was. She had to play it cool.

"Hannah, it's great to see you!" Jake said, kissing Miley on the cheek. _Please don't blush, don't freak out…for the love of God, don't blush! _ Miley screamed inwardly.

"Jake! It's been way too long!" she squeaked, and then cleared her throat. Hannah had to be poised. Cool. "How have you been?" She continued in a nonchalant voice.

"I'm fine; the new season of _Zombie High_ has been keeping me pretty busy though…The producers want to bring the zombie princess back for another episode. Are you in?" Jake flashed his gorgeous smile, making Miley melt inwardly.

"Oh definitely! A girl can never get tired of being a zombie princess. Have your people call my people." Miley felt Tracy jab her—quite hard—in the back. "Ouch! I mean…Jake, this is Tracy. And you probably know Brielle." Miley glared at Tracy. The girl was _so_ obvious.

Jake nodded to both girls. Tracy turned bright red and giggled in a high, unnatural voice. Miley looked at Brielle and rolled her eyes. Brielle grinned, her white teeth standing out against her dark skin. She hadn't worked with Jake extensively yet, but of course she knew him. If she was dazzled by Jake's presence, she didn't let it show. "Nice to see you again, Jake. If you'll excuse me, I want Tracy to show me the view from the balcony. It looks like it would be gorgeous up there. Hannah, I would love to hang out with you and Lola. Give me a call, okay?" Brielle grabbed Tracy's arm, cast a meaningful look at Miley, and started to drag the still lovestruck Tracy away. 

"I didn't mean to scare your friends away, Hannah," Jake's voice caused Miley's heart to leap in her throat.

"Oh no, it's okay…I think Brielle just saved you from Tracy, though. Be sure to thank her."

Jake laughed. "Tracy's a little high-strung, isn't she?"

"Only around zombie slayers. They are apparently her kryptonite." Miley joked.

"You know, it's amazing how that holds true for so many people! It's a curse that we zombie slayers have to bear," Jake chuckled and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Speaking of friends, where is Lola tonight? You two are usually connected at the hip at these kinds of things. Is she in Canada where the moose are?"

Miley laughed. Of course, Jake would remember Lilly's…eccentric personality. "No, Europe. She is visiting her cousins. I was just about to call her before Tracy and Brielle showed up, actually."

"I kind of figured you were thinking that. You looked pretty lonely over here by yourself."

"Jake Ryan, were you spying on me? That is more than a little stalkerish."

"I wasn't spying, I was merely…observing." Jake said. "I was actually feeling pretty down myself when I saw you. These parties can be kind of lonely when you don't have anyone to talk to."

"You mean, the great Jake Ryan didn't bring a date? I find that hard to believe," Miley teased.

Jake shoved his hair back "No, I didn't bring a date. There is only one girl I am interested in dating right now, and she probably wouldn't date me if I was the last guy on earth. So I don't see the point of leading on some other girl when I would just be preoccupied the whole time. It wouldn't be fair to her or to me, for that matter." 

Miley didn't know if she should be elated or crushed by this bit of information. "Who's the girl?" she asked, haltingly.

Jake's attention snapped back to her. "Nuh uh, Miss Hannah Montana, you won't get me to reveal all my deep dark secrets that easily. You'll have to find out for yourself." Tugging playfully at a strand of her long blond hair, Jake said "Well, I'd better go. I'll get back to you about the _Zombie High_ episode, okay?" With that, Jake disappeared into the crowd.

Again, Miley was confused. Part of her heart was jumping for joy. _He likes me! He really likes me!_ Another part of her heart was absolutely shattered. _He likes some other girl…he doesn't like me. He doesn't like me._ And the third and most confused part of her heart wondered _What if he likes Hannah? What if he __just__ likes Hannah? What if he doesn't like me, Miley?_

Stumbling outside into the cool night air, Miley took out her phone and dialed Lillys number. It rang several times.

"Hey this is Lilly!" Miley heard her friends voice on the other end.

"Lilly? I really need to talk to you! Jake…" but she was cut off.

"I'm not around my phone right now. Leave a message at the beep!" Miley's eyes filled with tears. She hated voice mail. Hanging up, she swept her hands angrily over her eyes, trying to get rid of the unwanted tears before anyone noticed. 

_Come on, Lilly! Why won't you pick up?_


End file.
